


Kinktober 2018 Bodyswap/Overstimulation

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Doggy Style, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gender or Sex Swap, Groping, Inappropriate Erections, Incest, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, No Lube, Nudity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wendy and the Pines twins discover the carpet again.





	Kinktober 2018 Bodyswap/Overstimulation

“Wendy don’t touch that!”

“Why?” The red head turned to the 12-year-old boy. Stan was having Wendy and the twins clear up the back room. After moving a couple of boxes, Wendy came across a rolled shag carpet stuffed in the corner.

“It’s cursed or something? I’m not sure why but it switches minds.”

“Yeah,” Mabel can from behind a sack of boxes. “A couple of weeks ago me and Dipper switched bodies. You zap someone with static electricity than poof. You’re in their body. ”

“We differently don’t want to do that again.” Dipper turned to see a mischievous smile on the red head’s face as she rubbed the carpet with both hands. “Uh, Wendy?”

“Dudes.” Wendy, arms outstretched, stepped toward the twins.

“Wendy,” Dipper stepped back with a note of panic in his voice. Mabel took a step back with him.

The red head had longer arms and was able to reach the helpless twins. With a loud zap, Dipper found himself standing right next to…himself.

“Great I’m Mabel again.”

His body looked at his hands like he’d never seen before. “Wow dude, it really worked. I’m you and if you’re Mabel that makes Mabel me.” Wendy (as Dipper) and Dipper (as Mabel) turned to see Mabel (as Wendy).

“This is amazing. Wendy you are so tall.” Mabel learned against the wall. “Hey dudes, who needs work. Not me. I’m too busy being cool.”

Wendy laughed at Mabel’s impression of her. Wendy went into one of Dipper. “Hey Wendy, it’s me Dipper. Just trying keep it cool. Hey Wendy didn’t see you there. Not like I care.” Than in a stage whisper she said, “I care. I’m absolutely in love with you.”

Mabel and Wendy had a laugh at Dipper’s expense. In a sarcastic voice, Dipper said, “Yeah, Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny. Okay we all had a good laugh but now let’s switch back.”

However the two went on with their play. “Jeez, you’re like super hot.”

“I am?”

“Yeah, we should totally make out.”

The made kissy faces at each other. “Okay, seriously can we stop thi… Oh wow you guys are really commented.” Wendy and Mabel’s lips touch. When they broke the kiss, Wendy looked down.

“Agh!” She was sporting a very visible boner. “How did do I get rid of it? How do I get rid of it?”

“Calm down Wendy, jezz this is weird, just think something unsexy.”

“I can’t think of anything else but your hard dick,” Wendy shouted as she angrily gestured to her crotch. Dipper always wanted to hear her say that, but not like this. Not like this.

“Well you could always…” Dipper made a jerking off motion with his hand.

Mabel looked confused. “Dipper, what does staking vampires have to do with your gross boy body?”

“No, Mabel, he means jacking off,” Wendy told her.

“Oh, ew,” Mabel said.

“Welp, no time like the present,” Wendy said, as she undid her shorts.

“Wait, Wendy can do that in the bathroom… okay you’re just going for it.”

Wendy began to work her shaft there in the storage room.

Mabel was blushing, transfixed by the sight.

Dipper felt a hotness in his crotch, which was really weird considering the situation.

Mabel must have felt the same way, because she said, “Ah, Wendy could I, ah, help?”

“Sure,” she said.

Mabel got down on her hands on knees so she could be at crotch level with her. “So how do I..?”

“Just… just put it your mouth and suck like it’s a popsicle,” Wendy told the young girl.

“Wait, but you’re in Dipper’s body, doesn’t that make this incest?”

“Well no because you’re me,” Wendy told her.

Mabel thought for a moment. “Than who are you?”

“I’m also me.”

“Ok.”

Mabel took her penis in her mouth. This was easily the weirdest thing Dipper had seen this summer by far. The girl of his dreams was finally blowing him, but he wasn’t him.

“Ah, ah shit this is great. I can see why guys are always trying to get me to do this.”

Dipper noticed that the tingling downstairs was growing worse. Mabel released the cock from her mouth. “Wendy, I’m feeling really hot down… you know.”

“Well, let’s fix that.” Wendy helped Mabel undress. She then disrobed as well. Wendy spread Mabel’s legs and entered her. “God Damn, I feel amazing!”

She thrusted deep into her own body till she made Mabel cum. Wendy than turned to see Dipper fidgeting in the corner. “Hey Mabel, mind if ride you brother.”

Mabel laid there, basking in the afterglow. “Aah.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Wendy walked over to Dipper and took of the sweater. “I don’t know about this, Wendy.”

“Oh came on Dipper.” Her hand went under the skirt. “We both know you want this.” She pressed her lips against his. Dipper opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into her mouth.

The next thing Dipper knew he was sprawled out with Wendy on top of him, entering his sex. It was a strange experience to be looking at his own face during sex. He dreamed of having sex with Wendy, but he never thought it would be like this.

The pleasure built up in his groin. He felt himself spasm around his own cock again and again. “Wendy, what’s happening? It feels… it feels so good.”

“You’re having multiple orgasms dude.”

“Holy shit, this feels incredible.” 

Wendy, soon came as well. Firing a shot deep into Dipper’s pussy. Mabel crawled up behind them, just rubbing on the carpet and grabbed hold of the two.

Zap.

Dipper (as Wendy) found himself towering over himself and his sister. He looked down and grinned at his newfound boobs. He gave them both a healthy squeeze. 

He heard Mabel (as Dipper) say, “I’m Dipper, complete with awkward boner.”

“You had a boner the last time we switched?” Dipper asked still playing with his boobs. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well Mabel,” Wendy (as Mabel) grabbed her shoulder, “an awkward boner deserves an awkward fuck.

Mabel laid down and Dipper sat on top of her grinding her cock against his lower lips.

“Ah, Dipper isn’t this incest?”

“Nope, I’m Wendy now remember?”

And with that, Dipper guided his own cock into a new found pussy. Wendy walked up to him and took a nipple into her mouth. “Hmm, my boobs are awesome.”

“You are surprisingly narcissistic.”

“Says the boy riding his own cock.”

“It feels so good.”

Mabel than erupted inside Dipper. “Ah, It’s your turn Wendy.”

Wendy got on all fours. She found Mabel’s cock pressing against her butthole. “I wanna fuck my own tushy.”

She pushed her cock into Wendy’s butthole and began to thrust and thrust. Dipper fingered himself and Wendy as Mabel ass fucked her.

“Ah, shit fuck, guys. This feels so good Harder. Fuck me harder!” Dipper felt Wendy spasm around his fingers as Mabel fired her load into her behind.

Zap.

Mabel was on the ground with Dipper preparing to mount her, Wendy caressing his chest. Her breasts smooshed up against the back of his head.

“Wait I’m me. Mabel, are you you?”

Mabel touched her face. “I think I am.”

“So, I’m full on about to fully fuck my sister while the teenager I love cheers us on?”

“It ah, it looks like it.”

After a pause Dipper asked, “Is everyone else… weirdly cool with this?”

Mabel and Wendy nodded at this.

“Yep!”

“Yeah dude!”

Without further to do Dipper pushed himself into his sister.


End file.
